Mi muerte es segura, pero la hora incierta
by nocturnia19
Summary: Mis labios fríos pasaron de la boca de la joven a una peligrosa zona, su cuello, el placer y el peligro juntos. -¿tienes miedo de morir?- musité/-Si, todo el mundo lo tiene- tragó saliva/-Cierto- sentencie con una sonrisa. Oneshoot.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**_"Lo lícito no me es grato; lo prohibido excita mi deseo" Ovidio_**

En los ciento ocho años que llevo a mis espaldas he llegado a ver muchas cosas. En este momento de mi vida podía presumir de conocer considerablemente bien al ser humano.

Los mortales siempre han sido muy complejos, yo al menos así los consideraba.

Al contrario de lo que mi misma especie pensaba, yo sabia que eran algo más que un simple envase con un manjar valioso. Era todo un poco mas retorcido, ellos tenían sentimientos, emociones, deseos, miedos, aspiraciones…algo que mi raza no había sido hecha para poseer. Nuestra condición era mucho más simple y diferencial a la de los humanos.

Nuestra existencia estaba ligada a un simple ciclo que debíamos cumplir, exento de toda esa parafernalia y propósitos de vida que tenían los no muertos, esas premisas se perdieron junto con nuestra mortalidad en el momento de nuestra conversión, a partir de ese instante seriamos simples inmortales satisfaciendo sus necesidades momentáneas.

El ciclo vampirico era simple; encontrar alimento, obtenerlo e incorporarlo, lo que traducido al idioma vulgar seria; encontrar una victima, poseerla o gozar de ella (eso dependía de las necesidades que tuviéramos en ese momento) y finalmente chuparle ese preciado manjar para nosotros, su sangre.

Así era nuestra trágica pervivencia, condenada a una eterna repetición del mismo ciclo del cual nunca podríamos salir, ya que nunca estaríamos saciados de nuestro apetito, que si se me permite decirlo, era nuestro infierno privado o al menos eso pensaba yo.

En pocas palabras, ser vampiro se podía comparar con la eterna e inalcanzable búsqueda humana de la plenitud. Podría decirse que para nosotros una nueva mordida era como para los mortales un orgasmo que les dejara satisfechos para siempre, algo imposible.

Por ese mismo motivo éramos poseedores de un impulso casi animal, las pecaminosas pasiones que todo ser tiene ganas de satisfacer no las reprimíamos, las consumíamos sin ningún tipo de prejuicio ni remordimiento, una búsqueda del placer personal, egoísmo en estado puro.

El grito de horror proveniente de la habitación continua me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-parece que le cuesta controlarse- murmuro James desde su posición

-nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil, y menos para un recién nacido-

-sinceramente no entiendo tanta norma ni restricción, es nuestra naturaleza-

-son simples precauciones, si no te gustan ya sabes donde esta la puerta- su contestación se limito a una simple carcajada de suficiencia.

Desde el principio de los tiempos los humanos habían convivido con los vampiros ignorantes de su existencia, y aquel que lo descubría lo hacia segundos antes de morir desangrado. Aun así nadie había podido evitar la creación de leyendas y rumores sobre monstruosos seres que se alimentaban de sangre humana, en algunos casos habíamos llegado a correr verdadero peligro de ser descubiertos a causa de las insistentes partidas de caza y las muchedumbres deseosas de salvar desesperadamente su alma de los demonios de la noche.

Con el paso del tiempo las puritanas ideologías extremistas se fueron apaciguando, y los vampiros dejaron de tomarse como un ser presente para pasar a ser simples leyendas y seres mitológicos ficticios, cosa que ahora en el siglo XXI nos permitía convivir entre humanos sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.

El grito cesó. Ahora jadeos de angustia resonaban en mi cabeza como tambores. Miles de pensamientos carentes de coherencia alguna.

-demasiado tarde- dijo James mientras miraba sus uñas con gesto ausente.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-¿Es necesario castigarlo también? –

-Por supuesto que es necesario, no voy a abandonar este lugar por un neófito estúpido incapaz de controlarse-

A regañadientes mi compañero salio por la puerta, debía ocuparse de deshacerse de un nuevo cadáver, ya que el neófito estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo.

Cuando nos asentamos en este lugar lo hicimos bajo unas normas básicas de discreción.

Se nos permitiría beber sangre humana siempre y cuando no sobrepasáramos un número alarmante de victimas, la población en este lugar era escasa y si nos alimentábamos más de la cuenta tendríamos que abandonarlo.

Nuestra "guarida" por así llamarlo estaba empezando a ser un lugar de leyendas urbanas y rumores acerca de lo que realmente éramos, aunque nada por lo que tuviéramos que preocuparnos todavía.

Sonaría demasiado predecible pero un club gótico era lo mas cercano que teníamos para pasar desapercibidos en este recóndito rincón del planeta.

Los temerarios humanos venían a este lugar guiados por esa curiosidad y morbo que promovían las malas lenguas.

Aquí encontraban todo lo que para su sociedad reprimida estaba moralmente mal visto, cosas que para nosotros constituían el día a día. Encontraban diversión, encontraban excesos, hombres y mujeres hermosas, drogas, sexo y adicción. Y eso desgraciadamente para ellos y afortunadamente para nosotros era el cebo perfecto para presas fáciles habidas de pecar.

Mi cabeza que hasta ahora había estado en relativa calma dejo de estar tranquila.

Me llegaban voces lejanas de los clientes que entraban, la mayoría pensaban en sexo o dinero, otros se preguntaban si de verdad éramos vampiros…nada en especial que no escuchara cada noche. Es por ese motivo por el que me encerraba en una habitación aislada, aunque mi agudizado oído seguía escuchando los borbotantes pensamientos aunque lejanos de todos y cada uno de los seres que estaban aquí.

Los pensamientos de James se alzaron entre el murmullo, sus instintos habían aflorado al reconocer alguna presa, tanto que hasta yo mismo sentía el penetrante aroma a flores y pureza, extremadamente suculento para un vampiro. Mi curiosidad se centro en lo que mi irritante compañero percibía, la imagen de una muchacha rondó mi cabeza, en apariencia una chica normal, quizás no tuviera mas de diecisiete años, cabello largo y castaño al igual que sus ojos, rostro agraciado con apariencia virginal contraído por alguna sensación que no supe identificar. Estaba demasiado inmerso en descifrar el porque de esa mueca cuando los pensamientos degenerados de James me golpearon, quería beneficiarse a la humana antes de acabar con ella, no era algo de extrañar en el, quise apartarlo de mi mente, pero el desgraciado casi gritaba las barbaridades que quería hacerle. Por una milésima de segundo tuve compasión de ella, si bien por ser lo que éramos íbamos a ir a infierno James iría el reino de ellos.

Deje que mi mente vagara de unos pensamientos a otros, en algunos conseguía ver de nuevo a la muchacha, oía su voz pero no encontraba su hilo mental, por mas que me esforzara no lo conseguía, y eso era difícil ya que tantos años de existencia te sirven para perfeccionar tus habilidades al máximo. Solo había una explicación para eso, que no tuviera pensamientos y eso era imposible. ¿Qué demonios era esa niña?

Nunca antes me había pasado algo similar y por consecuente tenia el inminente deseo de satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Percibí como el maldito vampiro rubio estaba empezando a actuar, ya había lanzado el anzuelo al mirarla de ese modo, solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella cayera en sus fauces, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Como un rayo y haciendo uso de mi velocidad sobrenatural, dentro de lo que le permitía guardar las apariencias, salí de mi deprimente guarida para adentrarme en un mar de gente que bailaba frenética al ritmo de una música oscura que abusaba del estridente sonido metálico. Podía percibir el olor a humano; sangre, su sudor, sus feromonas, la excitación. También olía la libido de los vampiros de la sala y percibía su sed, tanto que se me secaba la garganta dolorosamente.

Entonces mis fosas nasales se llenaron de ese efluvio que me había perturbado tan solo mediante mi compañero, solo que ahora era mucho mas fuerte. Tanto que la ponzoña se me acumuló en la boca y las pupilas se dilataron tanto que tiñeron mis ojos de negro. Aroma a flores y pureza. Era ella y tenia que ser solo para mí.

Entre un claro de gente logre visualizar a james susurrando cosas al oído de _mi humana_, conteniendo mis celos y mis sentimientos posesivos conseguí controlarme para no desmembrarlo.

-apártate de ella- murmure sabiendo perfectamente que me escucharía. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia mi, la del vampiro estaba negra como la mía, con el ceño fruncido creando sombras escalofriantes bajo sus ojos, claramente en señal de amenaza. La de ella por el contrario era una mueca de pánico, total y absoluto pánico.

-Nadie te ha invitado a la fiesta Edward-

-Creo que ella no quiere estar en tu fiesta-

-Es mía- siseo

-No, no lo es- respondí tajante con la autoridad que se me otorgaba.

-Ahora, desaparece- dije alargando el brazo para retirarlo, pero antes de tocarlo me sorprendió presionándome contra la pared en un impacto que hizo agrietarse la pared. Seguramente si el sonido de la música no estuviera tan alto y la gente no estuviera tan absorta en sus inmundas tareas se habrían enterado del aparatoso impacto. Su antebrazo estrujaba mi garganta con mucha fuerza, seguramente de haber sido humano me habría descabezado. Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron intentando controlar la furia, intente calmarme y jugar con otras cartas.

-Vas a soltarme ahora mismo james y vas a dejar que me la lleve ¿sabes porque? Porque estas bajo mi autoridad- escupí con suficiencia. Y era cierto, el ser el tercer vampiro mas longevo del estado de Washington y el primero de este maldito pueblo me hacían gozar y en algún que otro caso padecer de poder absoluto sobre bastardos como James.

-Me importan muy poco tus amenazas Cullen, nadie me va a impedir que acabe contigo en este mismo momento si te la llevas- reí estupidamente ante su actitud ilusa.

-Creo que Aro no pensaría lo mismo si lo hicieras- ante la mención de mi superior el estúpido rubio mostró algo de turbación en su rostro, aun así me miro fieramente durante unos segundos mas antes de soltar mi agarre y retroceder un par de pasos.

-Veo que eres sensato, nadie quiere enfrentarse a Aro ¿verdad? – murmure mientras agarraba a mi humana del brazo y la arrastraba conmigo. La chica seguía con la expresión perturbada y el rostro pálido, otro humano normal habría escapado ella no lo hizo e ignoraba el porque. Otra cosa más para satisfacer mi hambrienta curiosidad.

Abrí la puerta de los pasillos para dirigirme hacia mi escondite particular tratando de no dejarme llevar por el potente olor y beber de ella allí mismo.

-¿donde me llevas?- dijo tartamudeando la muchacha a la que escuche hablar por primera vez con una voz ronca cargada de miedo. Y no era para menos.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle cuando la puerta tras de mi de abrió en un resorte y mi cuerpo se estampo contra el yeso grisáceo y mugriento del pasillo soltando algún que otro escombro.

James.

Cuando lo visualicé siseaba y tenía sus colmillos desnudos en una mueca muy desagradable.

Reaccioné y paré en seco el puño que iba directo a mi cara aprisionando su muñeca hasta que se escucho el triunfante crujido y su alarido de dolor, estaba furioso por lo que su ira jugaba en su contra con respecto a mi cabeza fría y mis años de experiencia sobre los suyos.

Eso fue solo el comienzo antes de enzarzarnos en un baile de sangre y muerte, solo iba a salir vivo uno y los dos sabíamos quien iba a ser, era inevitable.

Siseábamos, gruñíamos y nos rasgábamos con nuestros colmillos punzantes a una velocidad paranormal haciendo que nuestras bocas supieran a sangre y veneno, algunos miembros de su cuerpo salieron volando por mi causa y mi cuello borboteaba sangre por sus mordidas.

Tras forcejear y luchar durante minutos conseguí lanzarlo hacia las escaleras dándome el tiempo suficiente para acorralarlo y abalanzarme sobre su cuerpo.

Lo mire con superioridad desde arriba mientras el hacia vagos intentos de hacerme daño a la vez que escupía liquido borgoña por su boca y lo que ahora eran muñones.

-no has sido tan sensato al fin y al cabo- susurré con algo de lástima por la muerte tan estúpida a la que el mismo se había sentenciado. Posicione mis manos ambos lados de su cabeza y la retorcí hasta separarla de su cuerpo.

Lo observe unos segundos sintiendo como el hilo mental de sus pensamientos y sentidos se desvanecía en el aire.

"pienso luego existo" recité para mi interior. Era evidente que James ya no existía.

-Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer- espeté cuando entre las sombras apareció Laurent quien se había mostrado algo sorprendido ante la escena, aunque pronto puso su mascara de serenidad y acató mis ordenes. Todos sabíamos que el que esto pasara era solo cuestión de tiempo.

**Oo·oO**

Mis ojos de predador escrutaban a la muchacha con una morbosa curiosidad, nunca me había molestado tanto en prestar atención a un insignificante humano, pero ella podría considerarse afortunada por despertar un pequeño ápice de mi restringido interés…o no.

Escruté su figura y su mente con frustración, todo en ella me llamaba la atención, demasiado para su bien. Incluso llegué a pensar que no era humana y poseía un poder influyente, aunque esa idea se desvaneció en cuanto escuché el latido acelerado.

-¿tienes miedo?- pregunté con suficiencia al considerarme lo suficientemente terrorífico como para causárselo.

-No-

-Mientes-repliqué

-No lo sabes-

Y me callé, efectivamente no lo sabia, aunque era algo que no quería reconocer. Muchos vampiros estaban dotados de dones especiales, a veces lo odiaba, a veces lo adoraba, otras simplemente me era útil, y ahora no lo echaba de menos lo necesitaba, tenia una necesidad inexplicable de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de esa chiquilla, pero nada.

-¿en que piensas?- dije casi movido más por la necesidad que por la cordura.

- ¿Por qué no terminas con esto de una vez?-

- no has contestado a mi pregunta-

- ni tu a la mía- tomé unos segundos para coger un aire innecesario, esa chica estaba siendo demasiado temeraria para su propia seguridad, eso me parecía estupido y extrañamente excitante. Nunca antes ningún humano había tenido la insensatez de reprocharme, y pocos vampiros lo habían hecho. Ella era realmente una caja de sorpresas.

-estas siendo muy necia al no obedecerme- la chica me miró con una expresión irónica en su rostro, ya no había rastro de ese horror dibujado en su cara cuando la había recogido del suelo unas horas antes, justo después de que presenciara la matanza de James. Su voz quiso reprochar pero la interrumpí.

-¿por que no tienes miedo?-

-No lo se- suspiro abatida- siento muchas cosas, pero no miedo-

-Deberías tenerlo-

-No veo la razón-

-Podría matarte-

-No vas a hacerlo, si lo quisieras ya lo habrías hecho- sonreí oscuramente e inspire profundo cegándome con su suculento aroma antes de usar mi velocidad anormal para acorralar a la indefensa humana entre su cuerpo y la pared, la ponzoña se me acumulaba en la boca mientras mi nariz rozaba la nívea piel que apenas cubría su vena mas palpitante.

-eres demasiado apetecible, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- susurré roncamente mientras seguía acrecentándose el ardor en mi garganta, los dientes se afilaban y la lengua de hielo rozaba aquel exquisito manjar caliente.

Demasiado bueno pensé, e incitante. Jamás en mis ciento ocho años había sentido otra cosa que no fuera sed al probar la piel de un humano, sin embargo ahora tenia una necesidad distinta sobre la muchacha, la gula y la inexplicable lujuria se debatían en mi interior. Esto me hizo apartarme levemente para mirar con detenimiento al centro de todas mis dudas, como si de un milagro se tratase los dientes dejaron de raspar la sensible piel y se ocultaron bajo una mueca frustrada.

Desde el principio de los tiempos los seres como yo han utilizado su influencia y apariencia para atraer a sus victimas, la disposición sexual de la presa ayudaba a dejar exhausto sus cuerpos para más tarde poder alimentarse de ellas. Para mi ese método resultaba repulsivo, demasiado bajo, no iba a negar que algunas veces lo hubiera utilizado, pero por lo general los humanos no despiertan mi deseo y prefería atacarlas por sorpresa. Y en este mismo momento todas las creencias que tenía habían sido derrumbadas por culpa de una pequeña humana.

No tenia una belleza sobrenatural a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así estaba muy lejos de ser normal, quizás el color rosado de sus mejillas y labios o el intenso pardo de sus ojos le daban el toque delicioso que ninguna de las vampiras mas hermosas del planeta podría llegar a tener.

Su cuerpo adolescente de curvas incipientes me provocaba más que cualquier exuberante mujer de medidas perfectas. ¿Por que? me preguntaba frustrado, no tenia respuesta.

La respiración agitada de la chica impactaba de pleno en mi rostro, provocándome así.

_-cogita finem*-_ pronuncié dulcemente en latín, un idioma que ella seguramente no entendió. Cuando sentí que todavía la aprisionaba dejé de hacerlo y me retiré con deliberada lentitud mientras un gesto torturado bailaba en mis ojos, no sabia el porque de la piedad ante ella, ni de los nuevos intereses que en mi despertaba, esos que hacían que no la matara en ese mismo instante.

-has sido una insensata viniendo aquí- pronuncié en voz baja

La chica se tomo su tiempo para contestar, sabia que tenia razón, y no servia de nada mostrar orgullo ante un vampiro era irónico, demasiado paranoico, ni ella misma creía verdaderamente en mi existencia hasta hacia unas horas.

-lo se, pero no podía dejar sola a Jessica-

-el ser humano es patéticamente generoso…- murmuré mientras jugaba con una moneda que bailaba rápidamente entre mis dedos -tu amiga ha sido una estupida al venir aquí y tu el doble por seguirla, este lugar no es un juego, y los pobres diablos que se atreven a entrar saben muy bien lo que les espera, al parecer tu no has calibrado eso-

-y al parecer tu no sabes lo que es que te importe demasiado una persona como para preocuparte por ella-

-en efecto, mi naturaleza es egoísta, no soy humano ni tengo sentimientos estúpidos, y por supuesto no seria tan generoso como para jugarme mi propia vida a causa de una…amiga- me paré a pensar en el adjetivo adecuado para describir a la irritante amiga con la que había venido al club, en el poco tiempo que estuve escrutando su mente me hizo cuestionarme como podía darse ese vinculo entre ellas cuando la tal Jessica no tenia pensamientos buenos sobre mi humana. Esa era una de las razones por las que despreciaba a los humanos, eran mentirosos, avariciosos, egoístas y miles de adjetivos más nada positivos.

-Todo el mundo tiene sentimientos, aunque no sean humanos- dijo con voz segura.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero prefiero pensar que no existen, no traen nada bueno-

-Pues deberías probarlos, en ocasiones son satisfactorios- respondió la joven con una desconcertante seguridad, no sabia porque, pero no tenia miedo al lado de el que podría ser su propio asesino.

-Conozco otras cosas mas satisfactorias- murmuré con una voz sensual que tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Sonreí internamente al escuchar como sus latidos se aceleraban deliciosamente haciendo correr ese manjar que tenia por sangre y viendo como sus mejillas y labios de encendían con calidez a causa de ese fenómeno. Ella estaba excitada, lo notaba, lo sentía y lo olía. Claro esta que eso la hacia contrariarse y debatirse entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. La estaba confundiendo, pero al fin y al cabo ese era mi cometido.

-¿c-como que?- dijo titubeante y nerviosa por fin, intentando controlar su excitación.

-Sonara a tópico, pero beber la sangre pura de una virgen es lo mas satisfactorio que yo pueda llegar a imaginarme- susurre en su oído mientras retiraba el sedoso cabello castaño de su cuello. Ya no se mostraba compungida preguntándose como había llegado tan pronto a esa posición, me mantuve detrás de ella, dejé actuar mis encantos de cazador, anestesiándola con mi aroma y tacto que a los mundanos resultaba tan glorioso. el frío de mi cuerpo rozándola le erizaba cada uno de los poros de su piel, y el fuego avivaba en su interior recorriendo cada una de sus venas.

-N-no sabes si mi sangre es pura- volvió a tartamudear la morena, a lo que reí con un ápice de ternura.

-No hay motivo para tener vergüenza por serlo querida, se que eres virgen, lo huelo y hasta casi lo saboreo ¿por que crees que he tenido sino el percance con James? Porque…y vuelvo a repetirme, eres demasiado apetecible para tu propio bien-

Me abastecí de su olor y calor, ese que tanto añoraba en una mujer, no comprendía como tenia tantas ganas de hacerla mía y matarla a la misma vez.

_-certa mihi mors, incerta est funeris hora_- volví a citar en latín.

-¿que significa eso?- susurro con lo que pareció su ultimo aliento.

-No quieras saberlo- no pude reprimirme más y sentencié la palabrería con un beso.

Mis colmillos eran cortantes, no fue de extrañar que la sangre tomara parte en aquel juego de labios. Excitante hasta doler y peligroso hasta el punto de correr ella peligro de muerte, pero el vinculo entre los dos era un prodigio, el deseo y el placer eran tan grandes que aplacaban al inminente peligro que resultaba su sangre en mi boca.

Creía que no habría nada más satisfactorio y placentero que la sangre de esa muchacha resbalando por mi garganta, pero estaba equivocado, su cuerpo me proporcionaba el éxtasis con solo rozarlo. Estaba disfrutando demasiado como para acabar con ella. "_Monstruo egoísta_" gritaba la voz de mi conciencia, una voz a la que ya me había acostumbrado hacia mucho tiempo.

Las manos torpes e inexpertas de ella se mezclaban con su deseo asfixiante haciéndola gemir de impotencia, deseaba tocar todo, besar todo lo que yo quisiera ofrecerle, lo sabia. No mostraba vergüenza, aun sabiendo que estaba relacionándose con un vampiro de las de un siglo de experiencia sexual, pero le daba igual, y eso me hacia enloquecer. Ella era única.

El beso que hasta ahora había sido desesperado se torno suave, no se disfruta un caramelo si te lo tragas directamente. Aplicando ese hecho lamí sus labios carnosos y encendidos, sabían dulces, mi propia lengua se encargo de abrir un espacio entre ellos para saborear su interior, las dos se mezclaban, una con torpeza, la otra con maestría pero aun así haciendo que ese beso fuera único.

-magnifica- gruñí entre extasiados y hambrientos besos que se tornaban cada vez mas placenteros, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para contestar algo coherente.

Lo que en la habitación habitaba era el más puro y doloroso deseo, no había tiempo para cualquier otra cosa. Una necesidad ansiosa de ser satisfecha.

Mis labios fríos pasaron de la boca de la joven a una peligrosa zona, su cuello, el placer y el peligro juntos.

-¿tienes miedo de morir?- musité

-Si, todo el mundo lo tiene- tragó saliva

-Cierto- sentencie con una sonrisa.

Primero pase mi lengua y después la raspé peligrosamente con mis dientes mientras ella inconscientemente exponía mas su cuello y se arqueaba. No podía morderla a no ser que quisiera beberla hasta el fin de su vida o convertirla en una de los míos ya que el veneno se inyectaría automáticamente si mis dientes se clavaban en la sedosa piel. No, yo quería eso, no sin antes tomar ese cuerpo que tanto me provocaba.

Me separe de ella quitando así la tentación de mi boca, solo para mirarla a sus ojos marrones cargados de erotismo. Y sin apartar sus orbes de los míos arranque su algo anticuada camisa dejándome ver sus pechos pequeños y agitados bajo el sostén azul.

-hazlo – susurró delirante.

-Tu no me das ordenes- susurre en su oído lamiendo su lóbulo. gimió desesperada.

-Por favor, te lo suplico- eso me gustó más y no pude resistir el aprisionarla contra la fría pared de piedra haciéndola gritar sorprendida.

Me frote contra ella, arranque su sostén y devoré su anatomía recién expuesta.

-no sabes lo afortunada que eres- succioné su pezón casi con rudeza- al provocar esto en mi-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque has conseguido excitarme y desarmarme como ninguna otra humana, haces que me resulte extremadamente difícil matarte y a la vez tan fácil… - dejé de decir cosas sin sentido para lamer su otro pecho. Al parecer el deseo hacia que esa muchacha no pensara coherentemente en todo lo que le acababa de decir, pero si de algo estaba seguro era del efecto que teníamos los seres de la noche en los débiles no muertos.

Sus manos agarraban mi pelo como si quisiera arrancarlo a causa de sus espasmos de puro gozo cuando mi mano fría se introdujo bajo las capas de ropa llegando a su núcleo caliente y extremadamente húmedo. Jadeé al sentir los flujos humanos y las llamas en su cuerpo…lo había añorado tanto en una mujer que me estaba volviendo completamente fuera de control.

Arranque su ropa dejando su blanca piel amoratada ante tal brutalidad que la tela quedo reducida a jirones. La niña aprovechó mi pequeño momento de trance mientras observaba su delicado cuerpo para dejarse llevar por su impaciencia precoz y despojarme de mi costosa camisa besando y lamiendo toda la piel que podía. Para mis sensibles sentidos eso era el éxtasis puro a pesar de su torpeza.

La jaloneé del pelo solo para volver a sentirla en mi boca, su lengua y su saliva junto con la mía, mientras retiraba mis pantalones lo justo y necesario para liberar mi masculinidad.

La muchacha desorbito sus ojos ante la magnificencia de mi excitación, seguramente asustada por lo que fuera a ocurrir ahora, aunque no le di demasiado tiempo a asimilarlo la sujete de su redondo trasero sin ningún esfuerzo y la estampe contra la pared sin muchos miramientos.

-dime tu nombre- dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella respiraba agitada.

-Bella-

-Bien Bella, esto va a dolerte- y no dije nada mas, demasiado afortunada había sido de que la advirtiera, con ninguna otra hubiera tenido tal detalle.

Entonces me enterré en ella con fuerza tratando de romper esa barrera de una sola embestida y así acabar con su agonía cuanto antes.

Grito con fuerza y me araño tan fuerte que dejo marcas en mi dura piel, pero no me detuvo cuando retrocedí y volví a arremeter contra ella con la misma fuerza.

Esta vez fueron lágrimas las que rebosaron de sus ojos, pero no se quejó. No sabía por que actuaba de la manera contraria a cualquier otra mujer en esta situación. El no saber lo que pensaba era completamente fascinante e inquietante a la vez.

Una vez dejo de tensarse acelere el ritmo de mis entradas en un acto de egoísmo, quería llegar al éxtasis por su causa abrazado por su calida estrechez, ella ya no sentía dolor, lo delataban sus gemidos y sus gestos lascivos que me llamaban a devorar sus labios y su lengua mientras la velocidad aumentaba y todo estalló.

El orgasmo mas intenso que hubiera tenido con una vampira no hubiera igualado en absoluto la sensación de estallar en esa cavidad pura y ardiente. Fue magnifico.

Consiente de que su dolor aun le ganaba la batalla a su placer salí de ella y me arrodillé dispuesto a hacerle experimentar el mayor éxtasis de su corta vida.

Abrí sus piernas tambaleantes aun tras el acto e inhale el aroma de la virginidad recién arrebatada, la besé y la lamí sin darle tiempo a darme permiso. Sentí sus manos en mi pelo y su ronroneo casi felino ante la destreza de mi lengua en su sexo.

Succionando y probando cada gota que generosamente su cuerpo me regalaba, fue cuando enredé mi lengua en su clítoris el momento en el que Bella se convulsiono y tembló gimiendo mi nombre. Ahora sí estaba satisfecho, después de este momento me quedaría grabado a fuego en su piel tras haberle dado el primer y mejor orgasmo que alguna vez habría tenido.

Me incorpore para besarla con intensidad unos segundos y apartarme de nuevo, ahora venia la parte donde ella moriría a causa de mi naturaleza. La parte donde ese liquido rojo saciaría mi sed.

-Edward- llamó mientras su cuerpo desnudo y acurrucado en el suelo trataba de recomponerse. Solo la miré en señal de respuesta.

-¿que querías decir antes, cuando hablaste en…?- supuse que se refería al latín.

Sonreí para mi mismo ante el asombroso sentido que cobraba esa frase ahora.

_-certa mihi mors, incerta est funeris hora- _repetí- es mi muerte segura, pero incierta la hora- finalicé mientras acariciaba la vena mas palpitante de su cuello con mis dedos.

Su boca se abrió levemente, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Tal y como ella misma me dijo, todo el mundo teme a la muerte, aunque ahora que mi cuerpo había sido hipnotizado por su calidez humana en todos los sentidos, quizá el destino tuviera otros planes para ella ahora.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_¡Hola a todas!_**

**_es un poco largo pero espero que os haya gustado..._**

**_ y como generosas lectoras que sois me dejeis un pequeño review con vuestra opinión_**

**_besos_**

_**nocturnia**_


End file.
